concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mandrakes
The Titans Vocals: (Robert) Allen Palmer Guitar: Keith Griffin Guitar: Mick Cooke - left & replaced by Rob Southwick Bass: John Standidge Drums: Mick Stephenson The Mandrakes evolved from a gathering of pupils from the Scarborough High School for Boys during the summer of 1964. Meetings and practice under the work in progress title of The Titans, first in the crypt of a church and then a former chicken hut, took place. Allen (to become Robert in 1969) Palmer joined after a successful audition and the first gig took place in a local youth club towards the end of the year. 1965 Vocals: (Robert) Allen Palmer Guitar: Keith Griffin Guitar: Rob Southwick Bass: John Standidge - left & replaced by Keith Griffin Drums: Mick Stephenson February 27, 1965 Condor Club, Scarborough, ENG (Mandrakes first ever public performance) (Allen Palmer, Mick Stephenson, Rob Southwick, Keith Griffin, John Standidge) December 18, 1965 Bridlington Spa, Bridlington, ENG (Allen Palmer, Mick Stephenson, Rob Southwick, Keith Griffin) After a road traffic accident involving Ron Gillette, a local impresario, and Allen Palmer, Ron took the Mandrakes under his wing and the quality of the equipment and gigs steadily improved during the year with the band evolving into a four piece when John Standidge left. 1966 Vocals: (Robert) Allen Palmer Guitar: Rob Southwick Guitar: Pete Liley Bass Guitar: Keith Griffin - left & replaced by Mick Cooke Drums: Mick Stephenson July 23, 1966 Spa Royal Hall, Bridlington, ENG (supporting The Who) August 3, 1966 Bridlington Spa, Bridlington, ENG (supporting Dave Dee, Dozy, Beeky, Mick & Titch. Mick Cooke's first appearance with the band) (Allen Palmer, Mick Stephenson, Rob Southwick, Pete Liley, Mick Cooke) October 14, 1966 Queen's Hall, Leeds, ENG (supporting The Who) (Allen Palmer, Mick Stephenson, Rob Southwick, Pete liley, Mick Cooke) December 7, 1966 Scene One, Scarborough, ENG (charity event) (Allen Palmer, Mick Stephenson, Rob Southwick, Pete Liley, Mick Cooke) Keith Griffin left to joint the R.A.F. in July and the band settled down for a long period of stability, with a growing fan base throughout the whole of Yorkshire. Late in the year several recordings were made on a two-track in the front room of Mick Cooke’s parents’ house. 1967 Vocals: (Robert) Allen Palmer Guitar: Rob Southwick - left & replaced Dec 1967 by Rich Hodgson Guitar: Pete Liley Bass: Mick Cooke Drums: Mick Stephenson March 9, 1967 Skyline Ballroom, Hull, ENG (supporting Jimi Hendrix Experience, The Family, The Small Four & The Strollers) July 19, 1967 St. Peter's Youth Club, Scarborough, ENG (Allen Palmer, Rob Southwick, Mick Stephenson, Pete Liley, Mick Cooke) With an established reputation the Mandrakes embraced all the trends of the period and during the summer were filmed by Tyne Tees Television at one of the early flower power festivals. A few weeks later they were mobbed on stage at a club in Rotherham and the set had to be terminated. Ron Gillette moved into discos and passed the reins as group manager over to local photographer Brian Cooke. 1968 Vocals: (Robert) Allen Palmer Guitar: Rich Hodgson Guitar: Pete Liley - left & replaced later in the year by Allan Black Bass: Mick Cooke - left & replaced later in the year by Derek Gill Drums: Mick Stephenson June 21, 1968 Burton Constable Hall, Skirlaugh, ENG ('Midsummer Nights Dream', with Geno Washington & The Ram Jam Band, The Move, Marmalade, Fairport Convention, Family, Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera, Spooky Tooth, Tramline, Savoy Brown Blues Band & Angel Pavement) A year of change started with the recording of the demo tape of the two Robert Palmer songs “Baby-sitting” and “It’s The Hardest Thing”. The focus of the group now changed from popular covers to more underground material and the gigs from village halls to universities. Brian Cooke’s light show was renowned as being every bit as good as the Pink Floyds. In the early summer Pete Liley left and the band operated for a time as a four piece but not before they’d been mobbed yet again at the same Rotherham club! Allan Black joined soon after that, and Mick Cooke left in the autumn to be replaced by Derek Gill and another period of musical development and wider based popularity followed. 1969 Vocals: (Robert) Allen Palmer - left July ’69, replaced later by Angela Holmes-Dixon Guitar: Rich Hodgson Guitars: Allan Black Bass: Derek Gill Drums: Mick Stephenson March 12, 1969 Skyline Ballroom, Hull, ENG (Allen Palmer, Mick Stephenson, Rich Hodgson, Allan Black, Derek Gill) July 23, 1969 The Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG (Allen Palmer's last gig) Early in the year the Mandrakes undertook a successful four week tour of Denmark and a promotional film was produced by Brian for the Hull Arts Festival. By this time Robert was being “noticed” and in July was poached by the Alan Bown Set. His last gig was on 23 July at The Penthouse, Scarborough. Difficult to follow, Robert was eventually replaced by Angela Holmes-Dixon which involved the band in a complete musical change of direction. 1970 Vocals: Angela Holmes-Dixon Guitar & vocals: Allan Black Guitar: Rich Hodgson Bass: Derek Gill Drums: Mick Stephenson - left & replaced later in the year by John Cambridge Late in 1970 the last remaining original “Titan” Mandrake from 1964, Mick Stephenson, left to be replaced by John Cambridge, who had just left David Bowie’s ‘Hype’ and returned to Yorkshire. As Angela also left, another female singer called Maggie Fiorenza was tried but eventually the group reverted to a lead male singer in Allan Black. 1971 Guitar & vocals: Allan Black Guitar: Rich Hodgson Bass: Derek Gill Drums: John Cambridge 1971 was highlighted with a one-night stand at The Lord Mayor’s Hall in Paris. This line-up then recorded ‘Someone Had the Nerve to Pity Me’, ‘Stranger to Himself’ & ‘Looking Forward to Being There’ - all Allan Black compositions. Shortly after, the band members drifted in their own directions and the Mandrakes ceased to gig. Reunions There have been a few reunion gigs since. Robert Palmer was invited to the first two but failed to turn up. After Robert’s death in 2003, just about all of the group members who had played with him during the 60’s, plus his younger brother Mark, performed a memorial concert for charity before a sell out crowd. April 9, 2004 The Ocean Rooms, Scarborough Spa, ENG (Celebration Concert) Bands supported by The Mandrakes included - The Who (3 times) : Jimi Hendrix : Thunderclap Newman : Pretty Things : Chicken Shack : Amen Corner : The Tremeloes : Dantalion’s Chariot : Fleetwood Mac : Traffic : Fairport Convention : Soft Machine : Geno Washington : Family : Marmalade : The Move : Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera : Spooky Tooth : Tramline : Savoy Brown Blues Band : Baron Richtofen : The Nice : Free : Mott the Hoople (twice) etc., etc. Members - (Robert) Allen Palmer (vocals), Mick Stephenson (drums), John Standidge, Keith Griffin, Mick Cooke, and Derek Gill (bass), Rob Southwick, Pete Liley, Rich Hodgson, Allan Black (guitar). Other members for a brief period were Angela Holmes-Dixon, Maggie Fiorenza, (both vocals), and John Cambridge (drums, ex-The Rats & David Bowie’s Hype).